


callin'

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: The first time Kun makes Johnny come with only words is innocent enough.The second time it happens, Johnny’s really not expecting it.





	callin'

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing hit me like a punch in the face and suddenly i /had/ to write something for them.

The first time Kun makes Johnny come with only words is innocent enough.

 

They’ve been apart for two of the eight weeks Johnny needs to spend collecting data for his master’s research. He thinks back rather bitterly at his younger, single self for having picked such a difficult theme for his thesis, that requires him to spend two whole months at an incredibly boring fishing village collecting and analyzing algae samples. 

 

The only things keeping Johnny from going mad are: first, the surprisingly fast wi-fi he has at the small inn he’s staying, which allows him to skype Kun every night - sometimes, they facetime if Johnny isn’t too tired. Second, he gets enough free time between going out to the sea and spending time in the lab to take the ferry boat at least three times a week to the mainland.

 

The closest town is a small one but it has a mall, a cinema, and a fairly interesting nightlife. It allows Johnny so escape from the monotony of the island and from his overly friendly “roommate”, Mark lee. Mark’s a graduate student at the same university Johnny goes to, and he’s been working on another research project. Something to do with fish. 

 

Mark is a good kid, and they’re not exactly roommates, they only share a bathroom on the same floor, but since the day they’ve been introduced, Mark insists on calling Johnny his “roomie”. Johnny actually doesn’t mind spending time with Mark - they’ve even gone out together a couple of times, to see a movie or have lunch together in town, but Johnny values his personal space, specially when he  _ really  _ misses his boyfriend.

 

“Are you alone tonight? Where’s Mark?” Kun’s tone is a little louder than usual since he’s out for drinks with some friends tonight. Johnny had called because he’d been lying in bed for three hours trying to watch a movie on Netflix but he kept zoning out, thoughts drifting, as usual, towards Kun.

 

“I don’t know. I think he went out with the inn’s owner’s son, Donghyuck? I think they have some kind of teenage romance going on. It’s cute.” Johnny’s sprawled on the bed in the most comfortable pair of sweats he owns, a plain white shirt on and the ceiling fan turned to the max. 

 

There’s a pleasant ocean breeze coming through the window, but Johnny gets hot easily, so he’s always with the fan on. The old thing makes this really annoying sound, but Johnny has grown used to it.

 

“Aw, so my baby is all alone and missing me,” Kun coos and Johnny rolls his eyes, but can’t help but smile to himself. He’d be glad Kun can’t see how goofy his smile is right now but, he would’ve given everything to have Kun with him.

 

“I can’t wait to go back. When I think I still have six more weeks to go, I feel like throwing myself in the ocean and swimming back to you.” Johnny reaches down to play with the waistband of his sweatpants absentmindedly while he hears Kun say something in mandarin. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing. I’m talking to Sicheng, he’s here,” Kun answers, then chuckles lightly at something Johnny assumes Sicheng says. Johnny involuntarily lets out a sigh, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “What’s wrong, baby?” Kun asks, always attentive to each and all of Johnny’s cues.

 

“Just jealous of everyone else getting to enjoy your company and really fucking pissed at having to spend so much time away from you. The usual.” Johnny’s well aware he sounds childish and he didn’t really mean to whine - or to call Kun for that matter, since he knew Kun would be out tonight -, but he’s in a foul mood.

 

“I know, baby. But it’s for a good cause! I’m sure it’ll go by fast. I mean, it’s been two weeks already. Time will fly by, and we’ll be together soon, you’ll see.” Kun’s words, as always, bring a smile to Johnny’s face and ease his heart, even if just for the time being.

 

“Also, I’m really horny, I haven’t touched myself since I got here,” Johnny blurts out, before he has the time to actually think of what he’s about to say. It’s not a lie, though, and he  _ wants _ Kun to know, he realizes once the words are out. Kun is silent for a brief moment and Johnny can almost picture Kun biting on his lower lip, adjusting himself in his seat, before he clears his throat.

 

Johnny smirks. He shouldn’t feel proud of eliciting such a reaction from his boyfriend, but he is.

 

“And why’s that, baby?” Kun’s question is pretty vague for obvious reasons; he’s probably sitting at a table full of people right now. Somehow, the thought of Kun sitting there, with his phone in hand, hearing all about how Johnny hasn’t gotten off in two whole weeks sends a shiver down Johnny’s spine. It’s thrilling, and it makes Johnny’s dick throb in his pants.

 

“I don’t know… I tried a couple of days ago in the shower. Tried to imagine you on your knees, sucking me off, looking up at me with those pretty brown eyes of yours and your gorgeous, plump lips wrapped around my dick. But the image isn’t as powerful as the real thing, I guess.”

 

The sharp intake of breath Kun takes is unmistakable even against the noisy background. Johnny licks his lips, holding his breath, waiting for Kun’s reaction. Johnny’s hand travels downwards to his waistband again, playing with it, watching the obvious bulge he’s sporting now, but not daring to touch himself yet, since he isn’t sure Kun will be willing to take this any further.

 

“Hold on,” comes Kun’s rushed response. Johnny hears the sound of voices get louder and then gradually lower, until the line goes almost completely mute. The only indication that Kun hasn’t ended the call is the muted sound of footsteps against a tiled floor followed by the click of lock.

 

“Johnny?” Kun’s voice is much clear now. Johnny doesn’t even need to ask where Kun went. He’s obviously in the restroom for privacy. Guess they’re doing this, after all. Johnny feels excitement rush through him, for they’ve been dating for over a year now, and they never got to do something like this. Well, they never needed to before, which Johnny thinks is good, but he’s also curious to see how it’s going to play out. Besides, he would really like to come. It’s been too long.

 

“I’m here, love,” Johnny answers, his voice coming out softer than he intended to, almost like a breath. He exhales a bit shakily trying to keep his nerves in check. He was the one who started this, he can’t bail out now.

 

“I can’t be away for too long, so I’m going to take the lead here, okay? Do you really wanna do this?” Kun asks, unsure, letting out a laugh that betrays his nerves. Kun always laughs when he’s nervous and Johnny knows that. 

 

“It’s more like I need to than want to. I miss you so much, Kun. You know you’re the only one who can take me there.” Johnny drops his voice a few octaves lower, getting it to sound breathier, more seductive, in the way he knows will get Kun where he needs Kun to be right now.

 

Johnny’s boyfriend has a very mellow personality, but Johnny knows Kun better than anyone else. He knows what makes his boyfriend tick, and he knows Kun likes to be in charge in bed, but he has a hard time getting into the headspace he needs to dom the fuck out of Johnny. Kun’s still sweet and caring when they fuck, but he can alto get as demanding and as assertive as Johnny needs him to be with a light push from Johnny. 

 

“Tell me more about what you were imagining in the shower,” Kun’s tone is completely changed when he speaks this time. There’s a steadiness in his voice, and intent, and it makes Johnny’s dick throb harder. He still doesn’t touch it, though. After all, Johnny’s a good boy and he’ll wait for instructions.

 

“I was imagining your tongue and your mouth, feeling so good and so hot as you sucked my cock. You’re always the best at it. You always make me feel amazing, Kun.” Johnny’s relieved he manages to get every word out without stuttering at the same time that he feels heat creep up his neck. He and Kun use a lot of dirty talk when they’re fucking, but this is an entirely different game.

 

Kun hums and Johnny hears shifting, as if Kun’s getting comfortable in his seat. Johnny wonders if he’s sitting on the toilet or on the sink, or if he’s at one at those fancy bars that actually have lounge chairs in the restrooms. Johnny’s about to open his mouth to ask when Kun speaks up.

 

“And you taste so good, baby. I love sucking you off, love feeling the weight of your dick on my tongue, I love feeling the stretch of my lips around you. Take your pants off, Johnny,” the sudden command takes Johnny off guard, but it takes only a moment for his mind to catch up, and he scrambles to get rid of his sweats. He’s not wearing any underwear, his dick resting against his stomach, already half-hard as lies back against the pillows.

 

“I took it off,” Johnny announces a bit awkwardly, his cheeks burning hotter. 

 

“Now, I want you to touch yourself slowly. Like I would if I was there. Close your eyes, and imagine it’s me, baby. Imagine it’s my hand wrapping around your cock and squeezing it. I’m the one who’s touching you. I’m on my knees and I’m jerking you off, my slick hand moving up and down your cock, watching it grow harder and bigger. God, I love your cock, Johnny.”

 

Johnny does exactly as he’s told. He spits on his right palm and starts jerking himself off, slowly like Kun told him to, but he’s already so worked up by the entire situation that it only takes a few dozen strokes for him to get completely hard.

 

“How does it feel, baby? Tell me.”

 

“Feels good. Feels really good,” Johnny’s voice sounds foreign to his own ears, but maybe it’s due to the arousal. He didn’t expect his body to be lit aflame by simple words. At least noe like this. But they’re not just words. They’re Kun’s. It’s Kun at the other end of the line helping him get off, doing this  _ for  _ Johnny.

 

“I’m glad, baby. Now, keep touching yourself. You can speed up a bit if you want. I’m taking you into my mouth now, licking the underside of your cock, right where you’re the most sensitive. You know exactly where, don’t you, baby?”

 

“F-fuck, yes,” Johnny breathes out as he pumps his dick faster, his eyes shut tight, blocking out everything else but the sound of Kun’s voice and the friction of his palm against his cock. 

 

“I’m getting your dick all slick with saliva, licking it like it’s a fucking lollipop. You know I’m a cockslut only for you, don’t you? I never enjoyed having a dick in my mouth so much until I met you. How does it feel to have my tongue all over you, huh?”

 

“A-mazing, but--  _ Aah--”  _ Johnny thumbs at the slit where pre-cum has gathered and smears it on his cockhead, squeezing the crown lightly, before he’s sliding his hand all the way to the base again. “I need more, Kun.”

 

“Always such an impatient boy, aren’t you? But it’s okay, baby, because I’m taking you into my mouth now. All of you. Can you feel the warmth enveloping you? Doesn’t it feel amazing to  _ finally _ have your Kun’s mouth on you like this? Sucking on your dick like I’m starving and you’re food.”

 

“Shit, Kun,” Johnny curses, bucking his hips up, fucking into his own hand now. The image of Kun on his knees, sucking him off, too vivid now that he has Kun’s voice describing it. It’s almost as good as the real thing. 

 

“I’m bobbing my head up and down now, picking up a pace, my fingers gripping your hips hard enough to leave marks. And then you’re grabbing a fistful of my hair and you’re guiding your dick deep down my throat, until it hits the back and I start to choke because you know I love it. My nose is buried deep in your pubic hair and you smell so good, baby. Did you just shower? Did you clean yourself up for me?” The stream of sentences coming out of Kun are punctuated by heavy breathing and Johnny’s satisfied to know that Kun’s as worked up as he is. 

 

“I did, yes. I wanna be so good for you,” Johnny’s chest heaves as he feels so close to coming already, balls so tight with impending orgasm, he’s impressed he can even form coherent sentences right now.

 

“When you finally release my hair and allows me to pull out, I do so very slowly so you can feel the slide of my slips on your sensitive dick, my eyes trained on yours, watching your handsome face scrunched out in pleasure. Are you close to come, baby?”

 

“S-so close, I don’t think I can hold back for much longer,” Johnny answers, hand stilling on his cock so he doesn’t come before Kun lets him. 

 

“You’ve done so well, baby. You’ve lasted so long. Now, come for me. Come all over my face. My mouth is wide open, tongue sticking out, waiting for you to paint my face with your cum. I love you, Johnny.”

 

Kun’s words help taking Johnny to the edge, as he pumps his cock a few more times fast and hard, feeling his orgasm curse through him until he spills all over his hand and stomach. He almost drops his phone when his climax hits, but he manages to hold it close to his ear, making sure Kun hears him moaning.

 

“Aah,  _ fuck _ , I-I love you too, Kun,” the words leave Johnny as he’s coming out of his high, chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathing. Kun has gone silent except for the sound of harsh panting and then Johnny hears a low grunt, almost like a moan but not quite.

 

“Did you just come?” Johnny asks, surprised. He had no idea Kun had been jerking off as well.

 

“Yeah?” Kun’s voice is back to his usual sweet tone and he sounds a bit shy when he answers Johnny. 

 

“I didn’t know you were touching yourself, too. Fuck, if I knew i would’ve come faster. That’s so hot, baby.” 

 

Johnny hears Kun chuckle, and then there’s a sound of water running.

 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you. I wanted to have some fun with you.”

 

Johnny feigns shock, gasping a little too loudly and he knows Kun is smiling by the way he sounds when he says, “Would you have preferred I had told you and we’d been done in 45 seconds?”

 

“I’m hanging up,” Johnny deadpans and Kun starts straight up cackling. 

 

“Baby, you know I’m just joking!”

 

“Yes, but don’t hurt my pride like this,” Johnny pouts even though Kun can’t see.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t tease you anymore, I promise. I actually have to go now. People must be getting suspicious.” Johnny feels comforted to catch the slight disappointment in his boyfriend’s voice. He doesn’t want to hang up, either.

 

“I know. Tell them you had food poisoning or something,” Johnny suggests and Kun scoffs.

 

“We haven’t eaten anything. We’re at a bar and the only thing they serve besides alcohol are soggy french fries.”

 

“Okay, then, I don’t know. Tell them you were helping your boyfriend not to die from blue balls, then?”

 

“Yes, sure, I’ll say that in front of Taeil so he never talks to me again,” Kun snorts and Johnny laughs because it’s true.

 

“I’ll text you later, okay?”

 

“Okay. I love you and thank you,” Johnny says, sheepishly, as he grabs his sweats and starts, lazily, wiping spunk off his stomach.

 

“Anytime, baby boy,” Kun says sweetly before he ends the call.

 

Johnny’s feeling all giddy from the nickname and boneless from his post-orgasmic bliss, so he just rolls over to his side, allowing his eyes to fall shut before he drifts off to sleep.

 

//

 

The second time it happens, Johnny’s really not expecting it.

 

He’s sitting at a table across from Mark who’s trying to decipher a map of the island because he’s planned to take Donghyuck hiking as a date on Valentine’s day. Johnny’s sipping on his caramel macchiato with a sour expression because he can’t spend Valentine’s day with Kun and it’s only their second Valentine’s since they’ve been together officially which fucking sucks.

 

“Stop sulking and help me decide on a path that won’t get us killed by wolves,” Mark says, putting the map down and staring at Johnny.

 

“I can’t read maps and there are no wolves in the island,” Johnny sends Mark an unamused look. Mark crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

 

“It’s not my fault that you’re stuck here without your boyfriend. At least help me plan a nice Valentine’s Day date with mine.”

 

Johnny suddenly feels bad for acting so petty, so he decides to help Mark. They’re halfway through figuring out how to safely cross to the other side of the island through the woods when Johnny’s phone vibrates in his pocket. 

 

The only people who ever call him instead of texting are either his mom or Kun and Johnny’s happy to see it’s the latter’s name lighting up his screen (sorry mom). He picks up the call with a casual “hey” but is already grinning even before he hears Kun’s voice. 

 

“Hey, baby. What are you up to?” Kun asks, his voice uncharacteristically nonchalant, Johnny doesn’t fail to notice.

 

“Just chilling in the mall with my  _ roomie _ ,” Johnny says sarcastically and Mark flips him off, before reaching across the table and successfully snatching Johnny’s drink away.

 

“Tell Mark I said hi.”

 

“He just stole my caramel macchiato, he doesn’t deserve you being nice to him,” Johnny sends Mark a murderous look but doesn’t try to steal the drink back. Giving Kun his attention is more important right now.

 

“I was hoping you’d be in your room. Alone.”  _ Oh.  _ Johnny’s not entirely sure he knows what Kun’s plans were but he’s now wishing he were in his room as well. He wonders how fast he can swim to the island.

 

“Why?” Johnny asks, picking at the inside of his thumb with his teeth - an annoying habit he developed since he’s been away from home.

 

“Because it’s lunch break, I’m in my office and I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.”

 

Johnny almost lets out a resounding curse, but catches himself just in time. Mark is still sitting across from him, happily sipping on what was once Johnny’s drink while scrolling down his phone, not to mention the dozens of people enjoying their lunch at the tables next to them, oblivious to the way Johnny crosses his legs, his black jeans already getting tighter.

 

“Are you…” Johnny’s voice trails off, his eyes trained on the table surface, not daring to look up and meet another person’s eye.

 

“Door’s locked. I’m sitting in my office chair, legs spread open, rubbing myself through my pants with the heel of my palm as I think about you riding me.” Johnny didn’t expect such a detailed answer, but he isn’t going to complain.

 

“Wish I were there,” Johnny says, simply, keeping his tone as low as he can without whispering, which would be weird.

 

“Oh, but you  _ are _ , baby. You are bouncing on my lap, riding my cock like you’ve never done before. So eager, so needy. You love to be fucked and filled and wrecked by my cock, don’t you, Johnny? Say it,” Kun sounds like he’s really fucking horny, like he  _ really  _ is touching himself, but Johnny can’t fathom the idea of responsible, professional Kun doing that in his own office. 

 

It’s not until a seconds later when he hears the characteristic sound of fabric rubbing against leather that he’s convinced Kun’s not messing with him, so he finally replies, “Yes, I love it.”

 

Mark sneaks a curious glance at him, but Johnny shrugs and Mark turns his attention back to his phone, shaking his head.

 

“I’m so hard right now, my dick is throbbing in my pants and I’m about to make a mess out of my underwear,” Kun exhales and Johnny can hear him shifting in his leather chair again, He swallows a whimper.

 

“Take your dick out,” Johnny says, voice coming out weak and he’s relieved that Mark didn’t hear him. For a second, he completely forgot where he was.

 

“Hmm okay,” Kun complies and then there’s the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being opened. Kun exhales softly and Johnny feels himself mimicking the sound. His pants are getting really fucking tight.

 

“I’m slowly jerking myself off, my dick’s already leaking pre-cum so it’s easier to slide my fist up and down its length. It doesn’t feel as good as if I were fucking into you, though. You’re always so tight when I first slide into you, it’s like you want me to stretch you out and break you with my dick. Even after I’ve thoroughly prepped you.”

 

Johnny wants to say something but he’s feeling lightheaded, already breathing hard through his nose, trying to keep himself in check. He’s scared if he opens his mouth to say something, what will come out is a whimper or a moan.

 

“Baby, are you alive?” Kun chuckles, but then lets out a groan. Johnny thinks he hears wet, smacking sounds in the background but it could also be his imagination playing tricks on him. He closes his eyes and sees Kun in the back of his eyelids. It’s a gorgeous image. Johnny almost whimpers aloud again.

 

“Y-yes. Barely,” Johnny answers, really low, then opens his eyes again. Mark’s looking at him funny. Johnny ignores him.

 

“Baby, your greedy little ass is taking my cock to the root, it’s driving me insane. I wanna be patient for you, want to let you do your thing but I can’t. I’m gonna bend you down over my table and I’m going to fuck you senseless until you’re begging me to touch you, to please,  _ please,  _ let you come. But I just keep plowing you open, watching my cock slide in and out of you, watching you take everything and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. You’re so hot, baby.” Kun’s never said such filthy things to Johnny before, not even when they were fucking and it makes Johnny blush so hard he’s scared people will think he’s dying or something.

 

“Fuck, Kun. Fuck fuck fuck. You’re killing me,” Johnny mutters, running his hand through his hair, trying not to look as messed up as he feels.

 

“Tell me that you want my cock, just like this, baby. Tell me that you want me to fuck you on my chair, on my desk, on the fucking floor. Tell me that you miss the way I make you scream and beg and call out my name when I make you come,” Kun’s obviously close to coming, because his voice breaks a few times as he tries to catch his breath and the sounds that Johnny heard earlier are definitely not just his imagination. They’re louder now; Kun obviously fucking into his fist faster and harder, chasing his orgasm.

 

“I want your cock so bad. Want you inside of me, please fuck me, Kun, Please.” Johnny’s lost it, all the fight in him gone as he slumps against the chair, eyes landing on the obvious tent in his jeans (that are, thankfully, black). Mark’s watching him wide-eyed now, probably not believing the words coming out of Johnny’s mouth.

 

“I’m giving it to you, baby. Everything you want, everything you deserve because you’re so fucking good. I know you love being praised when I’m fucking into you. I know that it makes you scream, it’s what really gets you going; hearing how gorgeous you look bent down like that, ass up in the air, skin glistening with sweat and my cock buried deep inside of you. I know that you love when I finally wrap my hand around your rock-hard cock and I jerk you off until you come all over my hand, and my desk. Look at the mess you made, baby. I’m gonna have to clean that up. My entire office smells like fucking, like  _ me  _ fucking  _ you _ .” 

 

Johnny can feel it before he even registers it. It’s like he hears a click in his brain and his lips part as he breathes through it, miraculously not letting out a sound. Then his entire vision goes white as he comes in his pants. 

 

“Kun, I- I just came,” Johnny chokes out, his entire body and face on fire from shame and arousal.

 

“Fuck, baby. Did you come in your pants?” Kun asks and Johnny only has enough energy to let out a weak ‘mhmm’.

 

“I’m coming too, baby, inside of you….. Ah, fuck. Oh god,  _ Johnny. _ ” Kun comes with Johnny’s name leaving his lips and a loud moan. 

 

Johnny feels fucked out, even though he’s been sitting in the middle of the food court this entire time. His underwear is sticky and Mark’s looking at him like he’s just grown a second head but Johnny’s past the point of caring. 

 

“I came all over my desk,” Kun laughs amusedly, and the sound is so familiar, so grounding, that it causes Johnny to snap out of his daze, back to reality.

 

“At least you didn’t come in your pants,” Johnny stares at his lap again, pitifully. At least he’s wearing black.

 

“Is Mark still there? Tell him I’m sorry.” The sweetest thing is that Kun really  _ does _ sound sorry. He’s a better person than Johnny will ever be.

 

“Mark, Kun says he’s sorry.”

  
“For what? Ruining phone calls  _ and _ malls for me, forever?” Mark makes a face and Johnny starts to feel a little sorry too, and slightly embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny says and he means it. Kind of. 

 

“I have to go now, baby. Make sure you clean up properly when you get home. Love you, and happy Valentine’s Day,” Kun says affectionately and Johnny replies with an ‘I love you and happy Valentine’s’ of his own before hanging up.

 

Mark’s standing up already, folding his map and walking to trash bin to throw the paper cup out. Johnny follows him, trying to ignore how uncomfortable he feels with the drying jizz in his boxers. 

 

Johnny throws an arm over Mark’s shoulder just to test the waters, see if the younger was mad at him, but Mark doesn’t try to pull away or anything so Johnny’s sure they’re in good terms. They walk out of the mall and towards the lab building that’s just across the street in silence. When they’re about to reach the door, Johnny’s phone rings again.

 

“Oh my god, I’m going inside. I can’t go through this again,” Mark says and quickly runs inside the building. 

 

Johnny checks the caller's ID, bursting into laughter before he answers the call with a ‘Hi, mom’.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
